


After the Rain

by Elvichar



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is not a cooked up romance for publicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

Don walked home in the rain.

What a difference a night made. Last night he was convinced his career was over, and now thanks to Cosmo and Kathy, he could have a good few years left.

Kathy was amazing. The complete opposite of Lina.

All these years he’d had to pretend to be in love with that viper.

“Good for business” RF Simpson kept telling him.

Not to mention the fact it put the press off the tail of the real story.

Cosmo.

The public seemed to believe all that stuff about the conservatory. As if he and Cosmo could have grown up together - he was 20 years older than him for god’s sake.

Kathy - she’d appeared at just the right time. Now she was someone he could actual bear to be seen with in public. Sweet and pretty and not too stupid.

Don had said to Lina, “I don’t like her half as much as I hate you.” It was true. Although really he didn’t so much hate Lina as resent her. The fact that he had to pretend all the time. Living a lie.

Still that was what being a movie star meant didn’t it?

 

Cosmo was still up when he arrived home.

“You’re all wet!” He smiled.

“I gave my umbrella away - I was so happy, Cos. everything seems good again.”

“Kathy’s great isn’t she?” Cosmo already had a towel and had started to dry Don’s hair.

“She sure is. “

“Kissed her yet?”

Don nodded solemnly. He turned around. “It’s just make believe - you know that don’t you. “

“Of course,” Cosmo’s voice was as cheerful as ever, but the tension was there, Don knew him too well not to notice that.

“I mean the kisses with Lina always seemed to fool the public didn’t they? I just wanted to see if Kathy would make a convincing leading lady.”

“Uh-huh,” Cosmo smiled sadly.

“Cos, look at me. Did you really think I’d fallen for her?”

Don took his friend's chin in his hands and looked straight into his big, pale, sad eyes..

“The thought had crossed my mind.”

“Come ‘ere.” Don stroked the younger man’s hair gently. “You always did make me laugh.”

Cosmo leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Don’s nose.

“I’m athletic too. Don’t forget that,” he grinned mischievously. Don grinned back. “Come on - race you.” He ran up the grand staircase towards the master bedroom. Don followed quickly.

At the doorframe Cosmo stopped suddenly, “Oh Don - your fans will be bitterly disappointed,” he said, mocking Kathy’s voice.

“From now on there’s only one fan I worry about,” Don smiled.


	2. Kathy's VOice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene. In the movie just after Lina has announced she plans to make Kathy act as her voice for the rest of her career. I felt RF Simpson would have said something to Kathy, Don and Cosmo - just to let them know what Lina was up to.

“Oh, Don - what am I supposed to do?”

Don hugged Kathy. The poor kid’s dreams of stardom were in tatters.

Lina. Why was it that whenever something bad happened in Don’s life Lina Lamont was always involved?

“I’m not going to let this happen Kathy.” It was bad enough that Lina was intent on destroying every chance Kathy had of success, but if her plan worked Don was stuck pretending to be in love with her for another five years. At least.

And there was no way he wanted to spend another second with that rattlesnake.

“A shiny star in the firmament indeed!” Cosmo snorted, “That woman is poison.”

Don had to agree. He must be the greatest actor in the world to have convinced the public that he could even be in the same state as Lina. And he’d convinced her too - that was the strange thing. Lina really thought they were an item. And she really thought Kathy was the threat.

That was the sucker punch. If Lina wasn’t so jealous of what she thought He and Kathy had, this could have all worked out fine. Some other hopeful could have been Lina’s voice - a string of hopefuls. Imagine how versatile the public would have thought she was. Lina Lamont - the chameleon. A different voice in every picture.

But she had to take it out on poor Kathy.

“Can’t we explain it to her Don? Tell her it’s all been some sort of misunderstanding?” Kathy sobbed into Don’s arms.

“There, there, don’t cry,” Don looked at Cosmo as he comforted the stricken girl.

Cosmo raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

“The trouble is Kathy if we explained it to her it would sort of make it worse,” Cosmo pointed out.

“Although she probably wouldn’t know what we were talking about,” Don said. “I mean it’s not as if we’ve exactly kept it secret from her. She just doesn’t get it.”

“But how could she not get it?” Kathy wailed.”I got it. Straight away. The second I saw you two together. I mean you and Lina? Please. And anyway if you’ve ever read a movie magazine and have half a brain you can tell.”

Don looked shocked, “You can?”

“Yeah sure, “ Kathy was warming to her subject now, “I mean ‘Don Lockwood, pictured at home with his long time friend Cosmo Brown’ - who wouldn’t get it?”

Cosmo looked at Don. “I told you that was a mistake.”

“I would say Lina Lamont is probably the only person in Hollywood who doesn’t know about you two,” Kathy announced.

“Gee thanks, boost my confidence why don’t you,” Don grimaced.

“Oh I’m sorry Don. It’s just that...Oh I don’t know,” Kathy shook her head.

“Well we’ll just have to find a way to stop her without destroying Don,” Cosmo said. They’d just have to bide their time.

 

Fortunately they didn’t have long to wait. The events at the premier of The Dancing Cavalier meant Lina destroyed her own reputation.

Don felt sorry for her. A little.

But he had a new leading lady. And both their careers were going well.

And Cosmo was always there, waiting in the wings. Did it really matter that he had to kiss Kathy in public so often?

It was only illusion after all. A cooked up romance for publicity.

*Well, we movie stars get the glory. I guess we have to take the little heartaches that go with it.*

He just had to keep telling himself that.


End file.
